We
by RueEmerson
Summary: My take on how they became they and then a we. Don't own these wonderful characters created by Craig Johnson.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I added in the prequel "They" just in case you didn't catch it before reading this fic.**_

_He isn't quite sure when they became they._

_The subtle brush of their fingers when passing files, his hand at the small of her back walking through doorways, the locking of eyes when he entered a room._

_He drove home in a daze after a particularly rough case. At least the child had been recovered and reunited with his mother._

_"Walt," Vic softly said, snapping him from his thoughts. He had forgotten she was in the vehicle with him. They were parked in front of his cabin._

_He looked at her in the fading sunlight and inwardly cursed. He knew he should turn the ignition and take her to her place. But he didn't have the energy nor the will to do so._

_She seemed to read his thoughts and quietly stepped out of the vehicle without a backward glance._

_Walt led the way in the dark, not bothering to switch on any lights. Vic sat on the edge of his bed pulling off her boots while he went about his nightly ritual. She was half-asleep by the time he crawled in._

_He woke around midnight to a warm body curled around him, blond hair at his nose. His own body stirred and he inwardly groaned. He tried to shift and gently push her away._

_Vic sleepily lifted her head and looked at him with hooded eyes before meshing her lips to his._

_They made quick work of their T-shirts and underwear before he rolled her onto her back._

_As he hovered over her, Walt gazed into her eyes, asking permission. Vic smiled at him and soothingly ran a hand over his jaw. He kissed her palm as he slid into her._

_She raked one hand through his hair and grazed the other down his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and arching into him. He buried his face in her neck as he thrust in and out of her._

_It had been over two years since he'd been with a woman and Walt knew he wouldn't last long. Vic knew it too._

_He moaned as he came. She rode his climax hard, bucking her hips against his, and she breathily sighed as she found her own release._

_He eventually tried to move off her but she rather liked his weight and wouldn't let him. They drifted to sleep that way._

_With sunlight pouring in, Walt opened one eye to find himself alone in bed. He pulled on his jeans and found Vic in the kitchen making eggs and wearing his T-shirt. She grinned at him when she handed him a mug of fresh coffee._

_They settled at the table to eat._

_"So we gonna to talk about this?" Walt finally said as he leaned back in his chair. Vic shrugged._

_"Do we need to?" she asked, eyeing him._

_The phone rang. Ruby needed Walt at the station._

_They dressed without a word and rode into town in comfortable silence, his hand on her thigh._

* * *

><p>They skittered around each other the next three weeks.<p>

Vic stared out the office window as she absently twirled a lock of hair.

They hadn't exactly had another moment alone since that night. All she could think about was the feel of his body on hers, his smell, his touch …

"Vic!" Walt called out, jolting her out of her daydreaming. She heard his boots hit the wooden floor and she shot out of her chair.

He brushed past her without so much a glance at her or Branch.

"We're going out," he gruffly told Ruby as he headed out the door.

Vic shrugged at Branch, who peered at her over his coffee mug, and bounded down the stairs behind Walt.

They rode in silence for a while before Vic dared speak up.

"Where we going?" she asked turning toward him with a smile. Walt said nothing, didn't even look at her, but she saw a muscle in his jaw twitch.

She sighed and slumped back into her seat. The man was infuriating.

He reached out and gently squeezed her thigh before placing his hand back on the steering wheel.

Before long she realized they were pulling onto his land and drove past the cabin before coming to a stop in a pasture out of sight from the main drive.

Walt was out of the vehicle before she could ask him what they were doing. Vic tumbled out of the cab and sauntered up to him. He was standing in front of the hood, his face shaded by his cowboy hat.

"What are we doing?" he asked in a low voice. She cocked her head, blinking, her hands on her hips.

"We are on your property looking at scenery?" she replied as she bewilderedly glanced around at the quiet landscape.

Walt stepped into her personal space, his boots touching hers, and she tilted her face up to look at his.

"What are we doing?" he asked again, this time with emphasis on "we" and in an even lower timbre than before. Her breath hitched.

Walt knew he should put a stop to this and nip it in the bud before it went any further. Vic was his deputy and she was young enough to be his daughter. Henry should be slapping him into next week for even considering it.

But he flat out didn't want to end it.

She made him feel like a man again. She had been so soft in his arms that night. She got under his skin, and for some cotton-picking reason, she wanted to stay there.

Vic shivered under his dark stare and inadvertently licked her lips.

All of his resolve slipped with that one action and with a groan, Walt hauled into his arms, his mouth on hers. Vic's eyes wafted shut and she leaned into him, her fingers clutching his jacket.

Breathing hard, he broke the kiss and laid his forehead on hers.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he huskily said. He saw the hurt flash in her eyes and she started to pull back. He tugged her closer.

"But I don't want to stop …" he added as he captured her mouth again. Her hands snaked around his neck and knocked his hat off as her fingers plunged into his hair.

They finally broke apart and just stood there staring at each other, their chests heaving. Her hair was mussed and her lips were swollen. His hair was sticking up every which way.

Walt knew he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry patiently sat on the edge of his desk as Walt paced in the tiny office at the Red Pony. He had learned long ago that his best friend would share what was bothering him in due time.

He hadn't seen Walt this worked up in ages; the man took everything in stride and had since they were kids.

As Henry recalled, there were only two things that would push Walt into such a state: his women and the abuse of any woman. So it would stand to reason either had him in a tizzy at the moment.

The sheriff finally came to halt, his back against the office door, his head down, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes.

Henry waited.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Walt quietly said.

"I need a bit more information to go on," Henry replied.

Walt sighed.

"Vic," he said.

Henry cocked his head, arching an eyebrow.

Bingo, he thought. A woman, a fiery Italian one at that, was bothering him. Henry knew Walt was protective of the young deputy and had rescued her from more than a few scrapes since she'd arrived.

"And …" he prodded.

Walt sighed again and shook his head.

"We shouldn't but …" he said, looking at the floor.

It suddenly dawned on Henry that there was more going on than he'd ever realized. They had made a pact long ago to stay out of each other's love lives unless requested to interfere.

And that's exactly what Walt was doing. He was here for advice. Oh boy, now that's interesting, Henry thought, forcing himself to keep his poker face in place.

"What would you like me to say?" Henry calmly asked.

Walt ultimately met his gaze.

* * *

><p>Vic could have sworn she was having a heart attack she was so on edge.<p>

Here they were once again, dancing around each other at work.

The trip to his place earlier in the week didn't resolve a damn thing between them. All it had done was ratchet up the tension another notch.

Walt had avoided her the last couple of days, deliberately sending her on assignment with Branch or Ferg, while he stayed behind closed doors or was out of the office like now, doing God knows what.

When she unintentionally slammed her desk drawer, both Ruby and Ferg glanced her direction. Vic gritted her teeth and gave them a tight smile before rustling around the papers on her desk.

She hadn't been this riled since before her and Sean had divorced. They had grated on each other's nerves right up to the f***ing end.

She had been sorely tempted to shoot out the tires of his pickup and then torch everything they accumulated together in one glorious bonfire.

But, at her core, she was saddened her life had hit such a shitty low and settled for simply flipping him off after signing the last legal document ending their marriage.

Ruby sidled up alongside her and motherly touched her arm.

"Why don't you go get a bite to eat? We can hold down the fort for a while," she said with a gentle smile.

Vic felt some of her frustration drain away. The dispatcher had a calming disposition that could diffuse any situation.

She suspected Ruby knew precisely what was going on with her and Walt even if they didn't.

"Good idea," Vic said, taking a deep breath and standing. "Thanks, Ruby."

The woman nodded and went about her business without another word.

* * *

><p>Walt exited Henry's office with a renewed sense of purpose and nearly ran right into Vic, who had wandered into the Red Pony for lunch.<p>

Henry passed them with a slight nod in Vic's direction on his way to the bar.

Their eyes locked, and without warning, Walt pulled Vic into Henry's office, hastily shutting the door and then sliding the latch a split second later.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: If there was a theme song for this chapter, I think it would be "I Won't Back Down," the Tom Petty tune covered by my boys from Oklahoma, The Swon Brothers._**

"What the hell, Walt?" Vic exclaimed as he turned to her inside Henry's office.

"We need to talk," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"No shit, Sherlock," she retorted.

Walt understood her annoyance with him. They had been pussyfooting around each other since her divorce was final.

For so long he had denied feeling anything for her other than serving as her mentor and protector that he didn't know how to handle this newfound dimension in their relationship.

He no longer could hide behind the fact she was married nor could he suppress the undercurrent of desire that overcame him when she was in proximity.

On top of it all, he couldn't recall the last time he had wooed a woman, not that Vic needed wooing. Just gave her the signal and she would have been on him like white on rice.

Nevertheless, the whole modern dating thing was foreign to him; heck, it had been more than 30 years since he'd attempted to sway a woman. Back then you met, fell in love and got married. No sleeping with her first, no dealing with the emotional consequences afterwards.

He still didn't have one clue how he managed to convince Martha to commit to him AND stay with him all these years.

Vic impatiently stomped her foot, drawing his attention back to her.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" she said, arms crossed in front of her and her nose flared.

If he wasn't so focused on trying to say what needed said, he would have been turned on.

"Fine!" Walt snapped, his own exasperation surging. "You want me to talk to you? I want you plain and simple. I want to wake up next to you, to have you by my side all the time. I want you to know this scares the crap out of me to feel this way."

Vic's shock at his outburst left her speechless.

"It isn't right for me to want you this badly that it hurts," Walt added, "But I'm tired of fighting it and I'm tired of pretending."

There, he thought. He'd finally said it out loud. Strangely he felt a sense of relief.

Henry had told him he needed to quit kidding himself and either go for broke or break it off completely.

They silently regarded each other.

"Did you just declare your undying love for me?" Vic asked when she found her voice again.

"I reckon so," Walt replied.

"About time," she snorted.

Neither moved until a light rap on the door interrupted them.

"Sorry to intrude, but Ruby's on the phone," Henry called through the door. "There's been an accident out on Osborne Road."

Walt unlatched the door and held it open to allow Vic to slip out first. She brushed by him, a hint of a smile in her eyes.

He shared a glance with Henry before he followed her outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Walt was sitting in his chair mulling over paperwork when Vic stepped into the office doorway. He tried to stifle a grin with his hand, his eyebrows arched.

She had stolen his cowboy hat earlier on their way back from the accident scene and refused to give it back.

Now she was casually leaning against the doorframe, fingers hooked in her jeans, his hat pulled low, giving him a sultry stare.

He cleared his throat as he stood.

"Something on your mind?" Walt casually asked as he rounded his desk.

Vic shrugged and turned on her heel, deliberately giving him a full view of her backside as she walked back to her own desk.

He had half a mind to drag her back into his office and have his way with her for that stunt, but Ferg was on duty and Ruby hadn't left for the day yet.

Instead Walt grabbed his jacket and strode out of his office, stopping by Ferg's desk.

"I'm calling it a day," he said, purposely glancing in Vic's direction. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, sheriff," Ferg said, oblivious to the silent exchange between the two.

Walt was halfway down the stairs when he heard her say goodbye to Ruby.

He smiled to himself and waited at the bottom for her.

* * *

><p>This time he was fully aware of her riding beside him on the way to his cabin.<p>

She quietly followed him inside.

Walt hung his jacket before helping Vic take hers off. She looked up at him expectantly, his hat still on her head.

He was struck by how beautiful she was. And the thought crossed his mind: Why the heck did she want to be with an old man like him?

"Old man, my ass," she softly said.

He stared at her, stunned that he had spoken that aloud.

Vic reached out and fingered his five 'o'clock shadow.

Walt pulled her flush against him and she slid her arms around his neck.

"You think I'll ever get my hat back?" he huskily asked.

She smirked at him before slipping out of his embrace and taking a couple of steps backwards.

"Depends," Vic said.

"On what?" he asked, shifting his weight, cocking his head, one hand on his hip.

"On how bad you want it back," she replied.

"Is that so?" he responded in a low timbre, advancing toward her, his eyes narrowed. She darted around recliner but not before he lunged and caught her around the waist.

She breathlessly laughed, her fingers clutching his strong arms as he nuzzled her neck.

Walt backed up to the couch and sat down with her in his lap. She twisted around so she could straddle him face-to-face.

"Listen, Vic, I …" he started to speak but she cut him off when her mouth covered his.

"Later," she muttered, kissing him hard.

All considerations about the hat disappeared as it landed on the floor along with their clothes.

Some time during the night Walt carried Vic to the bed and pulled the comforter over their bodies.

They both woke to the sound of Cady calling out for her father followed by a moment of silence then cussing. Vic blushed and buried her head under the pillow as Walt leapt out of bed and hurriedly yanked on whatever clothes he could grab first.

"Hey Punk," Vic heard him say as she burrowed deeper in sheets, totally mortified.

**_A/N: Just a side note, this story is obviously a bit AU in the fact that I have Vic divorced already and I'm portraying Walt as if him and Lizzie never spent the night together. It maddens me that his TV character did that in the second season. He doesn't strike me as a man who'd be impulsive, at least not with an airhead like her. He has a dark side with demons haunting him but he still takes the high road and is a gentleman in the truest form. Not to mention, after reading interviews by author Craig Johnson and the actors themselves, Walt has met his match in Vic. *exiting soapbox now*_**


	5. Chapter 5

Walt made himself a mental note to install a lock on the front door — today — as he gave his daughter a half-smile.

"What are you doing here?" he casually asked, placing his hands on his hips, now clad in sweatpants.

"Do I need a reason to pop in and visit my father?" Cady asked, avoiding his eyes.

She had walked into his house like always only to discover clothes strewed on the living room floor, including a telltale uniform shirt tossed on the recliner.

Although she had been encouraging her father to get back on the horse so to speak, Cady would have never dreamed that woman would be Vic. They were the same age and she worked for him; to her, that was wrong on so many levels.

"Really, Dad?" she commented, finally looking at him.

Walt's face hardened, his jaw twitching, but he said nothing.

Cady awkwardly shifted her feet under his scrutiny.

"I love you, kiddo, but I don't have to justify myself to you," Walt said. "You told me once that you wanted me to be happy. I am."

Cady dipped her head in acknowledgment, her lips pursed. She did not want to pick a fight, especially since her father was standing in front of her half-naked and Vic on the other side of the wall.

She walked up to her father, lightly kissed him on the cheek, and left.

* * *

><p>Vic stayed hidden until she felt the bed dip under Walt's weight. She peeked out at him.<p>

"I'm sorry," she said.

He rolled toward her and shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said, gently pushing her hair out of her face.

"But I feel bad. I don't want to cause a rift between you two," Vic whispered.

Walt grazed his knuckles across her cheekbone.

"She'll get over it," he said, running his thumb over her lower lip before leaning in and covering her mouth with his. He tugged the sheets aside and pressed her into the bed.

Her hands dropped down his scarred back and gripped the waistband of his sweatpants. He lifted himself long enough for her to push them down before he settled in the cradle of her thighs.

Their eyes locked as they found an easy rhythm.

Whereas the night before had been a more frenzied ride, this was a softer, slow burn.

In the aftermath, Vic felt like her bones had melted and she tingled from head to toe as she sought to catch her breath.

"Not bad for an old man, huh?" Walt huskily whispered in ear as he gathered her close.

She just smiled as her eyes drifted shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Branch glared at Vic when she plopped in her chair.

Walt strode by them, mail in hand, trailed by Ruby and her Post-its. He ignored Branch but winked at Vic. She fought a blush and then caught Branch's scowl.

"What?" she asked, her hands out palms up.

His blue eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>"Lucian called to say he will be stopping by later this afternoon," Ruby said as Walt hung his hat and settled in his chair.<p>

"Did he say why?" Walt asked without looking up from his mail.

"He didn't," Ruby replied. "He just said he needed to see you."

Walt grunted in response.

"Cady left a message that she can't make lunch today," Ruby continued.

Walt glanced up and started to speak but thought better of it.

Obviously this morning's encounter had left her reeling and she needed some space to consider the sudden revelation.

"And yesterday's accident report has been typed and filed," Ruby concluded.

"Thanks Ruby," Walt said. She nodded and left his office.

* * *

><p>"Want to tell me what's on your mind?" Henry asked Cady, who was sitting at the bar with a frown and staring into her drink.<p>

She looked up at her godfather and gave him a half-smile. He waited.

Cady glanced around to make sure no one was nearby before leaning forward and speaking.

"I walked in on Dad this morning," she whispered, shuttering at the memory.

"I assume you mean he had a woman over?" Henry clarified.

"Yes," Cady hissed. "Not just any woman. It was Vic."

Henry managed to keep his poker face in place. He had suspected Cady would flip when she found out.

While he wholeheartedly supported Walt in his decision, he could understand how Cady would perceive it as a betrayal.

He laid a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Are you bothered because he is seeing someone or because that someone is Vic?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know. Both I guess," she resignedly said and then she sighed. "Why her?"

Henry knew Cady was a mite spoiled; she had reveled in her father's unwavering devotion since her birth and she had taken it upon herself to make him a priority when her mother died. The idea of sharing her father with someone else would be hard; what he hadn't counted on was her dislike of Vic, a woman not unlike herself.

* * *

><p>Vic and Branch were on their way to a crime scene when Branch scowled again.<p>

"What is your problem?" Vic asked, glancing from the road to him through her sunglasses.

Branch growled.

"I think it's unprofessional," he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vic retorted.

"You and him. It's not only unprofessional, it's unethical," he snapped.

Vic slammed the brakes causing Branch to whiplash. He yelped and slammed his hands against the dash.

"Since when do you give a f*** about professionalism? Or ethics for that matter?" she yelled. "It's not any of your f***ing business what I do off-duty anyway."

She took a deep breath and counted to 10 before stepping on the accelerator.

"Cady put you up to this?" she coldly asked.

The icy glare she received confirmed it. Vic rolled her eyes.

They arrived at the scene in stony silence, each slamming the pickup doors when they climbed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Walt found Vic and Branch facing off at the crime scene. They were in each other's faces, pointing and yelling, paying no never mind to the victims of the apparent robbery sitting on the steps witnessing the whole escapade.

"Break it up!" he warned, stepping in between them to separate them, his jaw rigid, trying to keep his temper in check. He didn't know why his two deputies were fighting but he wasn't going to tolerate them making a fool of his department.

"What in the heck do you two think you're doing?" he said in a calm yet ominous tone.

Vic bit her lip and waved in Branch's direction.

"Why don't you ask him?" she sarcastically replied.

Branch rolled his eyes and harrumphed.

"Real mature," he snarkily returned.

"I'm not going to ask again. Either you tell me what the heck you two are doing or I'm suspending both of you," Walt coolly said. Both of their heads swiveled in his direction.

* * *

><p>Branch rode back with Walt, feeling slightly like a child being reprimanded by his father. He had to tell himself not to slouch in the seat and pout. This was his boss for crying out loud. They may not see eye to eye but he did have a certain respect for the man.<p>

"I expect more from you," Walt said, not taking his eyes from the road. "Since when is it acceptable to throw a temper tantrum while on the job? If you've got a problem with me or with Vic, take it up at the station. Not at a crime scene and definitely not in front of witnesses."

"Yes, sir," Branch replied, hanging his head.

"Now I want your side of the story of what happened back there," Walt quietly ordered. "Why were you and Vic fighting?"

Branch tried to refrain from squirming in his seat.

"I, uh, may have said something to set her off," he said, looking out the window. He could see Vic's truck behind them in the rearview mirror.

"Care to share what that something was?" Walt asked, glancing his direction.

"Not really," Branch said, shifting his weight and looking down at his hands in his lap.

Walt said nothing more the rest of the way.

Branch trudged up the stairs behind Walt with Vic just steps behind them.

"Vic, I want to talk to you in my office," Walt said in a clipped voice. She cringed as she trailed him into the station.

Ruby started to intercept Walt but the furrow on his forehead and tight lips made her stop mid-step and return to her desk without a word. Ferg also noticed the chill in the air and made himself busy in a hurry, giving a sideways glance at a visibly chastised Branch.

Vic followed Walt into his office and he shut the door before turning to face her.

"I want to know your side of the story of what happened back there. Why were you and Branch fighting?" he said with quiet authority.

Vic licked her lips and nervously ran her hand over her ponytail.

"He got mouthy with me on the ride there and I told him to mind his own damn business," she replied.

"I see," he said. "And that made it acceptable to carry on like spoiled brats at a crime scene in front of witnesses?"

Vic stared at the floor at the reprimand.

"No," she answered.

"Care to tell me what he said that set you off?" Walt asked.

She clinched her teeth and shook her head.

Walt softened his stance and stepped closer without touching her.

"It had to do with us, didn't it?" he stated, seeking her face.

"Let me handle it," Vic said, her eyes pleading. "Please?"

He nodded in understanding and then swung open the door. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire by staying sequestered with her behind closed doors at work.

Vic dutifully returned to her desk and remained as quiet as Branch for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucian was stretched out on Walt's office couch, hat over his face, when Walt returned from lunch.

"What can I do for you, Lucian?" Walt asked when he passed him on the way to his desk.

"We've got a problem," Lucian said under his hat.

"What do you mean 'we'," Walt asked as he settled into his chair, making a temple with his fingers as he leaned back.

"You and me. We've got a problem," Lucian replied, poking his hat up so Walt could see his hard stare.

"I don't follow," Walt said with a smirk.

Lucian stood up and closed the door before standing in front of Walt's desk and leaning down.

"Remember Kacey Remington?" he asked, his eyes boring into Walt's.

Walt blinked and gritted his teeth.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She's back in town," Lucian soberly said.

Surprise flickered across Walt's face and he cussed.

"My sentiments exactly," Lucian retorted.

* * *

><p>When Lucian strode through the station's bullpen minutes later he didn't even stop to greet his nephew. He left the building without a word, his face taciturn.<p>

Walt wore the same expression when he exited his office. He said nothing to anyone sans Ruby that he had an errand to run.

Branch and Vic exchanged a puzzled glance as the door banged shut.

* * *

><p>Walt was just as stoic in his reappearance an hour later. He went straight to his office and shut the door.<p>

Concerned, Vic timidly knocked and entered his office. She silently closed the door behind her and faced him. He was still standing and had his back to her.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Talk to me."

Walt's shoulders tensed.

"Not right now, Vic," he all but growled. He could sense her behind him and he tried to maintain his composure.

Vic lightly placed a hand on his right shoulder blade, wanting badly to embrace him but knowing anyone could walk in, so she refrained.

Neither spoke or moved for what seemed like an eternity to Vic. At least Walt didn't shrug off her small gesture of comfort.

"We can talk tonight," he finally said, dismissing her.

Vic dropped her hand and nodded even though he couldn't see it. Walt waited until she was out of the office before collapsing on the couch, his head in his hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry served Walt another beer as Vic slipped into the seat next to him.

She motioned for Henry to bring her the same. Walt didn't say anything but he did give her a half-smile.

They stayed at the Red Pony up until Henry shut off the neon sign. Vic pulled Walt's keys out his pocket and escorted him to the passenger side of the Bronco before climbing in the driver's seat. Henry watched them pull away.

The silence continued on the ride to his cabin. Vic opted not to pry, knowing Walt would talk about what was weighing on him when he was good and ready.

He was up the steps with surprising agility for someone who had several drinks in his system. She followed him inside.

Like their first night together, they went straight for the bedroom in the dark. Except this time, he ignored his nightly rituals and stripped. He barely allowed her a chance to get her jeans and boots off before dragging her into bed with him.

Walt had Vic trapped partially underneath him, his face buried in the nape of her neck, an arm latched around her chest and a leg thrown across hers. She gently raked her fingers through his hair, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

He was so vulnerable it scared her. What was it that had him shutting himself off?

After a couple hours of restless sleep, Walt detangled himself from Vic and wandered out into the living room. He sat down in the recliner and stared out the window into the night.

Vic stirred, and realizing Walt wasn't in bed with her, slung off the comforter and went in search of him.

He reached out an arm for her when she padded up next to him. She curled into his lap, her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her.

"Five years ago, I caught a case that seemed like a simple open and shut case," Walt said, his chest lightly vibrating against her side as he spoke. "A woman was being abused by her husband and managed to call us before he nearly beat her within an inch of her life. When we got to their house, he was dead. She had shot him in self-defense."

"His family harassed her constantly as she tried to move on with her life. They blamed her, saying their son had been the one being abused and she murdered him in cold blood. They repeatedly came to the station claiming their daughter-in-law had been planning to kill their son but had no proof to support their claims," he said.

Walt tightened his grip on her waist.

"I was low on manpower and I wanted to get them out of my hair, so I asked Lucian to look into it. As it turned out, there was truth to their allegations. The wife had been having an affair. She was a master manipulator and may have staged her own beating."

Vic sucked in a breath in horror as Walt continued.

"By the time we could have tried to piece together whether his death was premeditated and if her boyfriend was involved, she had already left town to parts unknown."

He paused.

"We hadn't seen hide or hair of her since … until yesterday when Lucian spotted her at the convenience store on Highway 137."

Vic lifted her head to look at him.

"He's sure it was this woman?" she asked. Walt snorted.

"Lucian may be a lot of things, but incorrectly identifying suspects isn't one of them," he replied. "He was sheriff for a reason."


	10. Chapter 10

Will Remington was waiting for Walt hours later when he and Vic arrived at the station.

When Walt stopped at Ruby's desk for the morning report, she gave him a questioning look before peering at Vic who was trying to nonchalantly scoot by him.

Walt promptly ignored her knowing full well that nothing escaped his dispatcher; she had a sixth sense that apparently gave her license to pry into his personal life. He wasn't about to give her fodder to feed on.

Sensing Walt wasn't going to budge, Ruby handed him a couple of Post-Its and pointed at his office.

"Will Remington has been here since I opened the doors," she said before lowering her voice, "and he is madder than a hornet that you've not arrested Kacey."

Walt refrained from sighing. Lucian had warned him.

He motioned for Vic to join him. Perhaps a fresh perspective would help calm the man. Or not.

Will was pacing and got right in Walt's face the moment he entered the office. Walt shot out his arm behind him first to brace Vic from crashing into him and then second to block her from charging Will.

She bared her teeth and cursed under her breath. It pissed her off when anyone attempted to attack Walt.

"I want to know why you've not got Kacey locked up, sheriff!" Will complained.

"You know I can't do that, Will," Walt calmly replied, still keeping Vic at bay.

"Why the hell not? That conniving little hussy murdered my son and I want her to rot in prison!" Will countered.

"Believe it or not, I understand how you feel. But until we have evidence that Kacey pre-mediated to kill Evan, my hands are tied," Walt said.

A vein in Will's temple jumped and Vic was sure he was going to slug Walt. Instead the man bit his lip and shook his head.

"We're never going to get justice for Evan, are we?" he forlornly asked.

"My deputies and I aren't giving up yet," Walt told him, meeting his sad eyes. "We are doing what we can."

Will gave him a half-nod and walked past Vic, his head down.

Vic rounded Walt and stared at him.

"Let's pay Kacey a social visit and see how she's holding up," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

><p>They found Kacey Remington hanging out, of all places, at the Red Pony. She seemed celebratory and was on her third round, offering anyone around her a drink on her.<p>

"Sheriff Longmire! To what do I owe the pleasure?" she said as Walt materialized at her side. Vic stayed hidden behind him. Henry pretended not to notice her as he drifted away.

"What brings you back to Durant?" he asked her.

"Am I not allowed to mourn my husband?" she loudly replied.

Walt pushed her drink aside and Kacey glared at him.

"Evan's been dead five years. You despised him for beating you. Why return now or at all?" he quietly asked.

"Why do you care?" she slurred.

"Your in-laws want me to lock you up. Give me a reason not to," he responded.

Kacey eyed him warily.

"Did you murder your husband or did you have your boyfriend murder him?" Walt asked.

She looked at him incredulously.

"We know you were having an affair with Ryan Singleton," he added.

"How dare you!" Kacey said, attempting to slide off the bar stool, but Walt stopped her.

"You can either talk to me here or down at the station. Your choice," he said. She defiantly lifted her chin.

"And if I refuse? You gonna arrest me?" she spat, knocking over her drink which splashed across Walt's arm leaning against the bar.

Vic had had enough of the woman who was responsible for causing Walt many a sleepless night.

"Kacey Remington, you're under arrest for disorderly conduct," Vic said, wrestling her arms behind her and cuffing her.

"Who the hell are you?" Kacey yelled. "Get your hands off me!"

Vic yanked her to her feet and pushed her toward the exit. Walt hid a smile at Vic's forceful conduct and followed her out the door.

* * *

><p>Once Kacey had sobered up in the jail cell with the help of a sandwich from the Busy Bee, she glowered at Vic through the bars.<p>

Walt appeared out of his office and stood in front of her, blocking her view of Vic.

"Why did you lead us to believe Evan had been abusing you?" Walt asked.

Kacey snorted.

"You don't get it, do you?" she said. "His parents want you to believe Evan could do no wrong including beating me whenever he wanted. Have you ever looked into Will's past? He's not exactly a saint."

"Then why come back?" Walt asked. "Why not stay gone? Start over with Ryan far from here?"

Kacey stepped closer to the bars, her eyes narrowed.

"Because I wanted to see my son," she tersely said.


	11. Chapter 11

"That is one twisted family tree," Vic commented as they watched Kacey disappear into the crowd on the square.

Walt pursed his lips.

As it turned out, Kacey hadn't been having an affair with Ryan; he had been devising an escape plan for her and her unborn child. She had never told Evan she was two months pregnant and she called Ryan for help before calling the law that fateful night.

In the end she gave birth to a son with developmental delays. Ryan helped her arrange for a closed adoption and ironically a rancher in the county took the boy into his home alongside his three girls who were thrilled to have a baby brother.

Kacey had tried to forget her life in Durant but that little boy in her dreams got the best of her. She wanted to see if her son was happy. After watching him from afar at a local livestock show, she saw he was happier than she'd ever been.

Walt felt sorry for Kacey and realized he had it good despite his own devastating loss. He had not one but two women in his lifetime who loved him and a daughter he'd die for. Kacey had neither a husband nor a child to fill the hole in her heart.

He subtly but affectionately nudged Vic as he stepped away from the window. She hid a smile and resumed her seat to shuffle through paperwork.

* * *

><p>Walt returned from locking up the main door to find Vic perched on his desk, casually leaning backward, her hands gripping the edge.<p>

He was too old for this, wasn't he? Walt thought as he neared her. However, his body told him otherwise.

After shutting the office door, he obliged her, stepping between her legs but he just stood there without touching her or talking to her.

Vic smiled and Walt smiled back.

She wrapped her legs around him to draw him closer and he settled his hands, palms down, on either side of her on the desk.

"You realize I'm never going to be able to look at this desk the same," Walt softly said as he lowered his head, his lips meeting hers. Vic grinned as she twined her hands at the nape of his neck.

Much later they were stretched out on the couch, his shirt still open and her jeans barely on her hips. Vic was nestled against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. Walt idly rubbed his hand up and down her side as he stared at the ceiling.

He had never experienced anything quite like what they had done on that desk. And he was pretty damn sure he was never going to be able to concentrate ever again while sitting in this office.

Maybe he really did need to let Branch take his place, Walt thought as his labored breathing evened out. Of course, Vic would no longer be working here either; if he had his way, he'd never let her leave the cabin again at any rate.

As she was prone to do more these days, Vic spoke as if she was reading his thoughts.

"You're either going to have to buy a new desk or quit," she said with a chuckle.

**_A/N: Thanks for the support of this fic! I've had fun writing it. Here's to hoping there is a season four! _**


End file.
